A Niraun Night
by jainajag00
Summary: Jaina and Jag are just married. they take a vacation to Niraun to visit Jag's family and complications arise.
1. Nothing Matters, The Viggie Before the S...

As I look up at my husband-to-be I remember what happened that morning, and the day before. Yesterday Jagged Fel had proposed to me. It had been the most magical moment in my life, but my wedding is topping it because finally I will become Jaina Solo-Fel. We went to ask my uncle to perform the ceremony with Jag's uncle. They are two different leaders of our galaxy. One, a NR senior general, and the other the leader of the New Jedi Order.  
  
It was the two of them, best friends for years, that came up with the plan for our wedding. We would spread the idea that all people on the base, civilian or military, were ordered to a dance in the cafeteria later that night.  
  
Please report to the cafeteria for a dance at 1800. All military personnel are to dress in Dinner Dress uniform. All civilians please come in formal clothing.  
  
Jaina and Jag would wear their Dinner Dress Whites as the bride and groom. I remember how as I went to visit my parents later that day I could hear my father screaming through the door. "No, sweetheart! I will not wear my uniform. I'm not even in the military anymore for force sake."  
  
"Then wear a suit. It's your choice, Han."  
  
Ok, that's it. I've had enough. "Dad, please it's important. I'm wearing my uniform, and Uncle Luke is even wearing full Jedi dress."  
  
"Thank you, Jaina. Maybe you can talk some sense into your father," my mother said in support of me. That's certainly a first- us being on the same side of an issue.  
  
"Will both of you please stop ganging up on me? I'll wear the uniform for you, Jaina, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He finished the thought with a smug face, as if saying I win and you lose.  
  
It must have been a shock to all of them when they saw that they were really at a wedding, rather than a dance. Tenel Ka had flown in from Hapes, and Zekk had come in from his latest assignment to be at my wedding. Lowie was there, and so was Jacen. Jag's family wasn't there, but his uncle was and I promised him that we could take our honeymoon on Niraun and visit his family while we were there.  
  
"Jaina Solo," I am brought back to the present as Jag begins to say his vows, "from the moment I met you on Ithor I knew you were something special. What I didn't know was just how special you were, and how much I would grow to love you. You are my entire universe, for you brought me out of my shell and into your galaxy. You taught me to be a person and to really live my life instead of just being on autopilot. When you saved my life back on Borealis is when I think I finally realized how much I loved you already. At that point I thought I couldn't love someone anymore than I loved you. You proved me wrong, and I love you even more today."  
  
It is my turn to say the vows, and I have to struggle to find my voice after Jag's emotional words. "Jagged Fel, when I met you on Ithor I thought you were a cocky pilot from a faraway world that thought he were all that. I was right, but I didn't see the other side of you. The side that is the person behind the military man. The man that holds me when I'm feeling sad, and has been my light since Anakin died and Jacen disappeared. You saved me from who I was going to become just by loving me. I could be more proud to be your wife. I love you, Jagged Fel."  
  
The two uncles say in unison, "you may kiss the bride," and as Jag leans in to kiss me my entire world has become just us. The face that we are in a war is forgotten, and all the deaths that I have witnessed don't seem to matter in that moment. nothing matters to me right now but my husband, Jagged Fel. 


	2. Chapter 1

A Nirauan Night  
  
Chapter 1- short but the rest of the story is gonna come after my midterms (the weekend of the 24th) We are en-route to Nirauan, and to Jag's family. I've never met them before, and they've never heard of me accept the things Jag told them before he returned. I wonder what they'll say. Will they accept me, or will the "Soontir Stories" that were told to me by my father come true?  
  
"Jaina? What are you thinking about?" Jag's voice causes me to come out of my daydreams and focus on what's happening now. Right now I'm sitting on my husband's lap, and we're looking out into the depths of hyperspace from the window of our wedding present. Unlike most people, my family tends to do wedding ceremonies a little different then most. My father kidnapped my mother before they got married, and my Aunt Mara had to get captured for her and my Uncle Luke to realize that they loved each other. For us, our honeymoon started with a trip to the shipyards sponsored by the folks from the Millennium Falcon; in other words, my mother, father, aunt, uncle and brother.  
  
[i] "Jaina, it's your choice. You can pick," my newlywed husband told me as we were looking at plans. There were so many, and I was looking at each one and its details and specifications. We singled out ones that could hold two fighters in the hold, and that could fit two people comfortably.  
  
We picked one out that we decided to call the Nirauan Night [b] ok, that's not where the title comes in, but it'll have something to do with it [/b] because it was painted black and Jag said it reminded him of night on Nirauan. [/i]  
  
So now the Nirauan Night is taking us on a journey to the unknown. 


End file.
